Repeating the Past
by Kyuusaisha no Ranmyaku
Summary: Kakashi didn't help Naruto for the Chunin exams. so instead of going with Ebisu Naruto meets new people who will shape his destiny. With their help he can relive the glory of the fallen and bring them back from legend. Naruto/ Dyansty Warriors cross.
1. Chapter 1

1Repeating the Past

"Kakashi Sensei I have a favor to ask. Can you help me?"

"Sorry Naruto I can't train you. But there is someone who can."

Angered Naruto shouted "your training Sasuke aren't you why don't you ever help me huh or do you only care for your **precious **Uchiha"

Kakashi unfazed replied "now, now don't be like that here Ebisu can help besides I have to help Sasuke master his sharingan. He has the toughest opponent in the exams. Meet Ebisu at our team spot in 1 hour" with that he left in a wisp of smoke.

Naruto stood there shocked. Kakashi just ditched him again this time to Ebisu. He doubted Ebisu would teach him, he could tell by the way their last encounter went that he hated him or at least wouldn't be of help. Naruto knew he wasn't as smart as Shikamaru but he can figure things out on his own. Right now he felt like crap. Sakura treated him like crap, Sasuke thought he was dirt and his so called sensei never taught him a damn thing.

'Come on. Kakashi teme knew good and well that compared to the way he's trained me that Sasuke-teme has a much better chance of beating Gaara. Besides he knew that whatever Sasuke learned he probably stole from someone. That whole master his sharingan thing was why he spent the last 4 months training with Sasuke after team exercises. And whenever I asked him to explain something he'd always tell me to look underneath the underneath. What bullshit. He the sensei he's supposed to explain some things as I can't figure out everything.

He started to become angry. No matter what he did everyone treated him like crap. He went over every memory of his time on team 7. Not once had they shown any care for him. Like at the training grounds, wave country, they never even say hello to him and Sakura pounds him for it.

"Kuso, why does everything go to that spoiled brat? I'll, I'll show them I don't need Sakura. All she cares about is Sasuke. I'm tired of always being compared to the pretty boy. I'll grow stronger than him and pound his face in. Then Kakashi-teme will regret ignoring me. He'll be upset at his prized Uchiha losing to the dead last. Fuck them I'll grow strong on my own. I find my own strength. Maybe I can find someone else to help." 

Naruto ran out of the hospital. Unaware that Kakashi and Sakura were around the corner and had heard him. Kakashi shunshined around the corner to get away from Naruto only to run into Sakura. Now both stood there. Sakura was confused she was sure she hadn't treated him that bad but couldn't recall anything she had done that was nice for him.

That upset her. she didn't hate him she just wished that the attention she gave him came from Sasuke. All she wanted was Sasuke's acceptance. That's why she became a ninja. She never thought that much of Naruto in any situation or given him much thought. 'Could that really be why he is upset, because I never showed I cared for him at all? She had a lot to think about so without looking at Kakashi and forgetting about Sasuke (for the next 2 hours) went home to think.

Kakashi on the other hand was confused. He never thought that Naruto would be this upset. He knew he was not really a friend or sensei to him. He felt he owed it to Obito. He knew good and well that if he didn't fix this than it would spiral out of control. Unfortunately he couldn't leave Sasuke this time. He was more important at the moment with Orochimaru after his eyes. 'Sorry Naruto looks like you have to take one more for the team. I'll make it up to you somehow. I hope you give me a second chance.

The next day 2 and ½ months to the Finals

Naruto is sitting inside Ichiraku ramen stand. He was eating his 22nd bowl of ramen when an old man came in. He looked about as old as Sarutobi oji-san. He ordered 1 bowl and finished it quickly.

"That was some good food." he sat with a smile when Naruto turned to him in between his 29th bowl" This ramen is the best. Oji-san." he replied mouth full of noodles. So it sparked a conversation over ramen which Naruto enjoyed company with someone who loved ramen as much as he did. So for the next two days he met the old man called Genou at the ramen stand. 

At first they had small talk until Genou asked if Naruto was a ninja. Naruto eagerly replied yes as he went into detail of his career so far. "Well that sounds fine. You know I used to have a son he looked a lot like you." he showed him a picture that resembled him except no whiskers. "He was a shinobi just like you but that was a long time ago."

"Sugoi, could you tell me about him" Naruto was really getting into this conversation.

"Sure. He was killed in the Second Great Shinobi war. His name was Naiya Gai and he was a chunin of Entaigakure. He was a promising shinobi and knew many jutsus. However he was killed in the third shinobi war and Entaigakure was also destroyed."

"Hey Genou-san what was the war like it must have been horrible." Naruto stated with a solemn expression

"It was hell the fighting lasted 20 long years. At the time there were over 40 ninja villages in these lands but after wars they were either destroyed or assimilated into the other ones. Entaigakure was just one of 29 different villages that were crushed by other nations. Any nation that lost normally had all their jutsus stolen and land taken. "

In the next 3 days Genou told Naruto more stories and tales of old villages and told him what village stole what jutsu or destroyed whom.

"So you wish to be Hokage hmm, well I wish you luck Naruto." 

"Thanks Genou oji-san"

Although it may be too late for the old villages I want you to have their scrolls. These have all the coveted jutsus that the five great searched for. You remind me of my son and I can tell your destined to great things besides I'm not long for this world and I finally have someone to pass on my village's legacy. Inside the main scroll is five scrolls from Nijigakure, Kagerougakure, Entaigakure, Kurisutaru no sato and Koufuu no sato. I hope you use them well and I hope to see some of them during the chunin exams finals."

"I promise, I'll make sure no one forgets these villages and make sure their jutsu never die; that my nindo."

"I hope you master what is in these scrolls Naruto for I cannot teach you" "I understand oji-san"

With that Genou turned and left Naruto. So Naruto went to training ground 7 to read his scrolls.

Training ground

"Lets see I have scrolls for Entaigakure, Nijigakure, Kagerougakure, Boufuu no sato and yami no sato. And I have 2 months till the finals. Well I guess the last two will wait I should work on the first two and maybe get the third."

With that he picked up a scroll which had the symbol for Entai the Kanji of nature. Opening the scroll he started to read it. Entaigakure was created after the 1st great shinobi war. Located in northern hi no kuni and was a major player in the world. They had a long list of techniques that were sought by other nations. So figuring that they would need help incase of invasion they allied with Konoha the closest village to them. 

That proved to be fatal because Konoha went and picked fights with Suna and Kiri in the second shinobi war. Then with Iwa in the third. Since being allies, Entai was caught in the middle and severely weakened. Konoha still relatively fresh since Entai did the most fighting against Iwa used this as an opportunity to take Entai's jutsu so they attacked them. Entai fought back but after two wars and being betrayed they were destroyed.

However the scroll also noted the only jutsu stolen was **Kage Bunshin**. Seeing Entaigakure fall to Konoha, it sent shockwaves to the world they had not only betrayed them but defeated the strongest village, gaining Konoha's standing as the top village and replacing Entai in the five great shinobi nations. This was difficult for Naruto to swallow because despite how the villagers treated him he always thought that Konoha was an honorable place that would never do things.

He would have to ask Sarutobi oji-san about it. He never thought his oji-san did things like that.

Still searching the scroll he found their training methods. It seemed they trained all their shinobi in two fighting styles. One called Naiya and the other Invisible Capoeira. Naiya meant taking brute strength to the extreme it meant being hit by A-rank jutsus and getting up like nothing happened. Invisible Capoeira was a fluid style that relied on moving so your opponent could never hit you and using acrobatics to break bones or rupture organs. No wonder Konoha wanted styles like this.

The jutsu he read were awe inspiring. They made other jutsu he had seen look weak. He found several D through B rank jutsus to learn. So he created as many kage bunshins as possible and had them learn certain things from the scroll. While he had made one super clone to spar with.

So for a month Naruto learned enough to be efficient with Naiya and Invisible Capoeira.

Naruto was tired. He wanted a couple days off. He needed it after all he learned several techniques from the Entai scroll. He was pleased he even managed one of the S rank jutsus although that one would probably be more harm than good.

At Ichiraku

Naruto just arrived and was already ordering when a girl walked in. She was about 5'8'' with golden blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail. She wore a purple shirt with a black and gold cat with two tails rapped around it. She had black sandals and a Kumo hitae-ite around het waist. She had vibrant emerald eyes like Sakura did. "Hello what's your name? I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

She looked at him and smiled "I'm Nii Yugito" So after 20 bowls or ramen (18 by Naruto) they left the training ground when Naruto offered to show Yugito around. 6 hours later at training ground 7 Naruto finished his tour. "Thank you Naruto-kun for showing me around"

"Your welcome Yugito-chan so what brings you here from Kumo besides the weather?" "Well I came to see the leaf in the chunin exams but to confirm a rumor I heard." She looked at Naruto.

"What would that be?"

"That there was another person like me here"

"So did you find this person?"

"Yes I'm looking at him"

"WH-what are you talking about"

"I have found another jinchuriki after all"

"What are you talking about?"

Yugito getting partially mad growled

"Don't be coy with me Nibi can sense the Kyubi in you.


	2. The begining

1

Chapter 2

**last time**

"I have found another jinchuriki after all"

"What are you talking about?"

Yugito getting partially mad growled

"Don't be coy with me Nibi can sense the Kyuubi in you."

Now on to the show

" So you're a container too what do you want?" Naruto slowly backed up eyes narrowing into squints.

"I came too see you and to warn you. Things are going to happen soon. I want you to be prepared. There are people after us for our bijuu. Besides I heard rumors in Kumo of you and wanted to meet you. I wondered if your life was as bad as mine was."

Naruto relaxing his stance " Why are you telling me this and I'm sure since you're a container your life was probably worse than mine. Just who is after us?. How an Nibi sense me? "

Yugito softened up a little. "They're a group a missing nin. They want our bijuu for something and I can sense you because I have some control some of Nibi's power. And yes I'll show you. All you have to do is concentrate on the Kyuubi, add his senses to yuor own think what it would be like if you were him. From what I've seen of your village your senses should be triple of what a Inuzuka should be."

"I I can feel it and I can sense your demon and another one that smells off... Gaara he is one too. This poses a problem as much as I want to talk to him I must get back to training. "

Yugito happy that there is one more container she can see. This sparked off a 5 hour long talk of there lives and the mistreatment of Yugito to the hands of the Raikage. Trading of jutsus and stories and a deep respect for each other. He taught her a move he got out of Entai's scroll Takaken ( kudo's to whoever translates and finds where I got this ). In return she showed him one of Kumo's powerful jutsus Ikazuchi no Kiba. A jutsu that not only shocks and burns a target but fries the nerves in the area of contact making impossible for that person to move such part and amplify the pain ten fold.

A week spent with Yugito really opened Naruto's eyes to the shinobi world. He learned that Kumo was the one who finished of Kagerougakure after the cease fire with Konoha. Unlike Konoha Kumo openly admitted that it has obliterated villages before. He bid Yugito goodbye but not after flirting with her.

Flashback

Hey Yugito I almost have the jutsu down. Yugito just put her arms around Naruto and purred oh I'm so happy for you Naruto-kun maybe later we can get some private time. 'Trying to get a rise up out of me will you ' "Sure while Nibi gave you some things I'll show the the stamina Kyuubi gave me because its obvious KITTEN likes what she sees."

Yugito quickly blushed and backed up stuttering for a good 20 minutes..

Flashback end

It was 5 days before the finals and Naruto was getting restless. He had read all the scrolls Genou had given him. Learned plenty of jutsu that are quite dangerous and powerful. He desided to go see the Sandaime.

The Hokage tower

"Oji-san how are you? is it me or do you look even older than you did before."

" Naruto my boy I have not seen you in two months I was worried."

Don't worry I'm still gonna take that hat. Besides I learned a bunch of stuff to blow you guys away and to show those villagers."

This peaked Sarutobi's interest he knew about his situation with Kakashi but didn't know where Naruto went even with his crystal ball.

" yeah Oji-san I learned many jutsus and the secret training of Kagerougakure and Entaigakure"

Naruto watched as Sarutobi paled and eyes went wide. Then proceeded to laugh.

"Naruto the leaf has been after those secrets for years how did you get them."

" I met a guy he gave me the scrolls. He said I reminded him of his son. So he gave me the scrolls and the past two months I have been learning."

Sarutobi looked grave while he was proud of Naruto if this got out it could cause an uproar. Not only would Kakashi or Sasuke try to steal or get them. Half of our ninjas would grovel at his feet plus the council would try to butter Naruto up with a promotion or something. Or the clan heads would fight over him to try and get those techniques in their arsenals. Naruto continued to surprise and give him headaches 

"Naruto this is serious. With those skills you could become very strong but many in and out of the village will want those moves for themselves. I have a plan this may get messy. Naruto you know how the council will react. I have a plan it may force you to be a clan head but let me worry about it and I'll call in some help for you" At his nod he continued 

" They will not stop till they get those jutsu whatever you do Naruto I order you to not teach those jutsus to anyone unless your absolutely sure you can trust them. Anyone who tries to force you, come see me and I'll deal with them understand." Again another nod

So who gave you the scrolls" Naruto smiled and said Genou-Oji-san

The Sandaime's jaw dropped at that Genou the trap master leader of Entaigakure the only one besides a few orphans and the yondaime to survive Entai's destruction why would he give Naruto his scroll knowing this is what we want or maybe to spite since our pariah has the one thing we were never able to get. 

'Genou you sly dog I guess after the years you wanted one last fight eh, Only you and Hanzo were the only Ninja who ever stood on Equal ground with me. I only beat you all those years ago because you were upset over your son's death. If only you knew he was our Yondaime what would you say. Laugh at me is what you'd do now you torment me again because of all the paperwork I have to do now.'

"Ok Naruto I want you to use some of your jutsu during the exams and I want you to give it your all after that then we'll work on your situation. Take this to my secretary and tell her to get you to Seiko she is a friend and will get you a new wardrobe if you have new skills might as well get new clothes right." Naruto saluted in a typical fashion then ran of talking about being late to meet someone named Yugito for ramen.

9:00 am Day of the Chunin exams 

The stadium was starting to fill with the competitors and fans showing up. Sasuke smirked form his little camp outside Konoha today he would show why he's the best there is. Then he would kill his brother. He wasn't the only one to get excited Gaara would prove his existence today. His talk with Yugito did change him but he wanted to hold off on that until he talked to Naruto and see if he really was a container like him. Hinata tied her bracer's on her arms and prepared to give Neji a run for his money.

Sakura showed up in her classic red outfit. And took a seat next to her rival Ino. She was quiet because she felt really lonely. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of Sasuke-kun or Kakashi sensei and that worried her. But she had not even seen Naruto since the preliminaries. His words were still clear in her mind and she wanted to make it up to him. Maybe after his fight he could go talk to him.

11:00 am Stadium all the fighters except for Sasuke have arrived.

The Sandaime along with the Kazekage, Raikage, Tsuchikage appeared in the Kage box. The Sandaime gave a short speech welcoming everyone here to the chunin exams and called for the first match. 

Genma stepped up " I'm the proctor for these fights, there are no rules, when I say a fight is over its over. You argue with me and your gone and if you hit me I'm going to kick your ass got me, good. Will the first figthers step come forward.

Naruto in his new outfit think of black baggy pants black combat boots with red trim. A black and red muscle shirt with some armor over it. And a black body length trench coat. Like organization XIII but with the symbol over his heart and a flaming orange red fox on the back with a golden fox jumping through it. He stepped up as his opponent appeared in a swirl of leaves. 

His opponent was odd to say the least He had brownish green body armor and black sandals. His eyes were a bright orange with tan skin. His helmet had one horn on the top of it and he was holding his katana parallel to ground.

" First Match of the Chunin Exams Naruto Uzumaki versus Yoshimitsu of Iwa 


	3. chaos

1 **Chapter 3**

Last Time

Naruto in his new outfit think of black baggy pants black combat boots with red trim. A black and red muscle shirt with some armor over it. And a black body length trench coat. Like organization XIII but with the symbol over his heart and a flaming orange red fox on the back with a golden fox jumping through it. He stepped up as his opponent appeared in a swirl of leaves.

His opponent was odd to say the least He had brownish green body armor and black sandals. His eyes were a bright orange with tan skin. His helmet had one horn on the top of it and he was holding his katana parallel to ground.

" First Match of the Chunin Exams Naruto Uzumaki versus Yoshimitsu of Iwa"

* * *

**On with the story**

Naruto pulled out a scroll, bit his thumb and unsealed it. In a puff of smoke appeared a 4 long scythe with a chain rapped around Naruto's hand. It had a ruby emerald and sapphire dragon running up the staff and a pitch black blade.

Yoshimitsu jumped in joy. " NamuNamu that is the heavenly **Ryuujin no Kusarigai **(Dragon King's Chain scythe). Every weapon's master in the land has heard of that blade. Anyone would do anything for it. To fight someone with that blade would be an honor" Narrowing his eyes (If it was possible) " However even if you have the blade of Hattori Hanzo ( Get were I'm going yet) you will not be victorious. Let's see your skill NamuNamu"

He then lunged at Naruto and the fight began. Yoshimitsu tried all his usual moves but Naruto would dogde.Using one break dance move Naruto kicks Yoshimitsu in the face, then twists into a helicopter kick and knocks him away. Yoshimitsu then starts to teleport. At first he gets in many hits but Naruto starts to counter. Eventualy they speed up and all the crowd is able to do is see flashes of metal.

Suddenly Yoshimitsu is sent into the wall head first. He gets up and says " Heaven's net is wide but lets nothing through" He flashes through seals and 10 Tsuchi bunshins appear. Teleporting him and his clones he attacks. Naruto flipping away extends his chain scythe and begins to cut down the clones while trying to find Yoshimitsu's weakness. He realizes that Yoshimitsu always has eye contact on him

' He only focuses on my body if I can distract him long enough I can take him out' Putting his plan into action he creates one shadow clone and has it explode in front of Yoshimitsu. Then he creates a couple of kage bunshin to distract Yoshimitsu. With a cry of Katon Kukogouka. The area around Yoshimitsu heated up till it exploded in black fire. ( think Scorpion from Mortal combat) blasting him to the other side of the stadium. Yoshimitsu weary and dizzy slowly rises

" NamuNamu the wings of heaven clip the unjust. Just as I shall do unto you" He then Teleports until he is back to back with Naruto and stabs himself through the right side of his chest. The blade pierced through piecing Naruto's heart. The stadium went quiet. " No, Naruto" came from Sakura everyone was waiting to see what happened. Until Naruto puffed out. Realizing what happened Yoshimitsu surrendered.

" Ha that was my last strike, I give up how did you manage to switch with a clone anyway."

Naruto's voice sounded out of the stadium yet no one could see him. " when my bunshin exploded I made a bunshin and had it switch with me. "Shousha Uzumaki Naruto"

The crowd erupted in cheers, not for Naruto but for the fact that one of the Iwa shinobi was out of the tournament. " Next match Uzumaki Naruto versus Jubilee of Kumo."

Many of the other fighters was surprised wouldn't someone who just fought at least get five minutes. Damn, wasn't he unlucky.

Jubilee, long shiny black hair, petite build with a one piece dress like Sakura except green with blue flowers and a pink belt. She had dark blue leggings that came up to her thigh and dark blue sandals. On her arms were fingerless gloves and her headband had a flower on it.

" begin" Jubilee's hands started to glow. She threw the rainbow balls into a tree and it exploded. Naruto jumped out in time. " I can sense you and unlike that other guy I will keep my eye on you" Naruto smirked that was to easy.

"Why see something you like, if you wanted to date all you had to do was ask"

Blushing and trying to save face " fine after I kick your ass" with that she charged.

Still with his smirk "Oh, it shall not be my ass kicked today but yours. I'm sire I could find a much better use for it."

Kage stands

The Raikage busts out laughing at the embarassed lookon his ninja's face while the Tsuchikage looks to the Sandaime " he seems very wise and strong but he is a smart ass. I'll bet he even gets you at times. " The Sandaime just tilted his hat " I'm afraid so but he is a wonderful ninja with interesting skills." The Tsuchikage looks down and says

" He has the Blade of Hattori Hanzo founder of Entaigakure, I wonder no one could ever find his blade much less his jutsus. He already used one of his best moves to beat my gennin and he has his blade. What else of Entai's does he have." Sandaime studied the earth shadow for a minute. " Enough to get him by I suppose."

" you wouldn't mind if we swapped a few of my gennin for him would you." Sandaime quick as ever " Sorry but Naruto is one of our rising young ninja we would be foolish to let him go."

Elsewhere the council heard the news. The "Demon brat had the blade of Entai and used their jutsu. Plans and schemes were already planning in their minds. Several clan heads qiuckly left to find Naruto.

Hyuuga Hiashi was not one to care about much outside of his clan but once he saw the container use Entai's jutsu the one that killed his father he became very interested.' that boy could surely improve our clan. If I can get his blood or some of those technique's the Hyuuga could be even more powerful. Maybe I can get one of my clans females to seduce him. Hinata is useless but no matter I'll get Hanabi to do it. She is loyal enough. First I need to see the elders.'

Tsume was looking at Naruto with drool coming out of her mouth. She never cared for the container much. But now that he had some very nice elemental techniques he'd be perfect for the clan. Add that to their beast jutsus she could see it now. Plus, the Inuzuka always wondered what it would be like to add other canine like traits. Now to set him up with Hana; a smirk made its way to her face.

Haruno Yuri was not a very nice women. She was very vain and worried of her status. She only married Haruno Soku because he was a shinobi councilman. She had made her way to the civilian council. She had tried to set up her daughter with the uchiha heir to bring her clan's status up higher. Now he little Sakura's teammate held untapped potential and coveted items of Entai's. If she could get her daughter to marry him or take his scrolls she could move up and maybe enough to get the Haruno to be added to the top shinobi clans in the village.

Back to the fight

Naruto looked worse for wear. He had several scratches. While flattered Jubilee fought with a serious vigor. Naruto flashing through seal shouts Naiya Yougeki. Instantly he sticks his hands in the ground. His hands and feet become covered in diamonds. A dragon head made of earth rose from the ground. It opened its jaws and shot hundreds of diamonds at Jubilee. While she is dodging he shouts Naiya Souheki his hands and feet become covered in diamonds. His cloak took on a glint when he moved. He then proceeded to hit Jubilee in quick blows.

Jubilee on her last legs from using so much energy prepared another jutsu. Seeing Jubilee racing through seals Naruto started his own. With a twin cry Jubilee shouted Katon Karyuudan, Naruto countered with Housenka no Naraku. A black phoenix with orange tinged wings flew towards the red dragon. The jutsu collided and fought for control until the phoenix broke through and exploded feet from Jubilee. Smoke and ash were thrown all over the stadium. Anyone without a Doujutsu was having trouble watching the fight. When the smoke cleared in a ring of fire( kudo's to who knows this reference) was Jubilee pinned down by a black phoenix. She stared amazed as Naruto walked through the flames.

" how how can you do that" Naruto smiled." it is like my Senei's Fang pursuit jutsu except the phoenix incapacitates my target. Besides you fought fire jutsu with a being of fire who would win? You can't continue anymore so this was the quickest way to end the fight. In my last fight I had a Kage bunshin burrow underground when the first one exploded. To use in my next fight if need be. He simply held your feet so my phoenix could get you. I still owe you that date."

Naruto picked up a blushing Jubilee bridal style and carried her to the Med station. Hinata looked on red in the face she got very upset that this Kumo nin was being carried by Naruto. She clenched her fist. Hiashi seeing this smirked. ' So much like your mother you may just surprise me yet. Hopefully you prove yourself.'

Genma watching Naruto announced "Will Aburame Shino and Nara Shikamaru please step forward.' dang, that kid is good we have a good candidate for chunin. With his use of Kage bunshins and his kenjutsu. I bet Hayate would jump at the chance to teach that kid just to see his scythe.

Tenten looked on from her seat next to Hinata. Awe planted on her face. Next to meeting her idle Tsunade she always wanted to get her hands on the worlds legendary weapons. This Naruto kid which she would admit was cute had one who new what other kinds of weapons he had.. Maybe she could train with him or maybe tryout his scythe. She quickly slapped herself for how that sounded so wrong.

"Begin" the match began

Shikamaru retreats to the shade of the arena and tries his kage mane. Shino yet unmoving sent his bug swarm to Shikamaru." Mendokuse" Shikamaru dodged and lept away staying in the shade. Throwing Kunai with exploding tags he slowly forced Shino to the shadows while avoiding his bugs. Shino not wasting time quickly concludes that the more tags thrown the more bugs he would lose and not have enough to fight Naruto. He charged to take Shikamaru down with his taijutsu. He was second in class and thought that SHikamaru was just a one trick pony.

Shikamaru seeing this threw a grey kunai with an exploding tag. Shino still in the shade and with his sunglasses never saw it. The resulting explosion not only knocked him out but killed a fourth of his colony. " Shousha Shikamaru"

Once again the Konoha sector of the exams erupted in cheer no matter what at this rate they would win.

" Would Kilik of Iwa and Nightcrawler of Kumo please step forward.'

They did and the match started. Kilik no matter what he tried could not hit Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler getting bored teleported to stand on Kilik's staff. Then he wrapped his tail around Kilik's neck who forfeited.

* * *

Kage stands

"Well I still have one left and he's the most unique of all." the Tsuchikage looked cheerful considering two of his three genin had already lost. " I want to see the Uchiha fight it would be nice to see what he can do" The Kazekage drawled. " while I'm sure it will be good still we have already postponed his match favoritism isn't something I condone and rules of shinobi etiquette must apply." the Raikage said gruffly. "Oh you know that why you came. That why we all came" Once again the Kazekage replied. The Raikage and the Tsuchikage shared a look before they could speak the Sandaime said " if the uchiha misses his deadline he will be disqualified I cannot have such action in my ranks beside it would show bad president. Right Raikage-dono"

he smirked " Damn straight. Form what I've have seen or lack there of this kid is nothing special but the blond on the other hand looks very desirable. Isn't it lovely having little games in the villages." the Sandaime nodded. He was starting to get suspicious of the Kazekage. He had yet to make any smart comments ad had yet to start gambling it made him worry.

Orochimaru was simply smirking he thought he had the kages fooled and that when he went to crush the leaf the Raikage and the Tsuchikage would join him. He knew once they found out he killed their other gennin in the forest they would be pissed. He would deal with that later.

" Will Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara please step forward"

When the Uchiha didn't show the crowd got angry and started booing. Looking to the Kage booth Genma sees the Sandaime nod. " Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara's match will be postponed. Next match Hyuuga Neji versus Hyuuga Hinata"

The Sandaime couldn't help but be annoyed. He meant for the uchiha to be disqualified not given more time. Although with the crowd looking like they did he didn't want to be the one to make them angrier.

Neji and Hinata stared each other down when they got to the arena. Neji tried to go into is destiny rant but was interrupted.

" Neji, I'm sorry about what happened to your father my uncle but you can't blame me for it. How can you blame a three year old for not being able to escape a war hardened Jonin. You just want to use me as your scape goat not anymore. I will change my destiny here and now prepare yourself."

The two speed forward and collide. Those with untrained eyes saw blue streaks flash here and there.. Hinata goes for a lunge. Neji smirks as he rotates calling Kaiten, knocking Hinata away. Getting up eyes wide Neji smirks" I my not be of the main branch but that does not mean I must be as weak as you. Hinata runs to Neji and manages to catch him off guard clipping his shoulder. Frowning he allows hinata close just to Kaiten again. This time there is a gap in the dome. Neji tries to go for his 64 palms but Hinata counters with her protection of the 64 palms. Hinata jumping back Hinata shouts " you are in range of my divination and attacks hitting Neji 63 times. However her last hit misses on purpose just so she can kick him into the air.

Jumping to meet him she slams him into the ground. To make matters worse she puts him in the STFU. " Surrender. I'm tired of you putting me down. Surrender Neji before I am forced to hurt you more than I have." Neji still wouldn't give in. So Hinata struck two points in his arms then put him in a Satan's chokehold. ( think the WWE star Undertakers submission move) Losing consciousness he whispered " I forfeit Hinata-sama I'm sorry" before passing out.

After 5 minutes Sasuke still did not show Genma called Sasuke disqualified.

He went to the next match

" Uzumaki Naruto vs. Nara Shikamaru"

Once the match started Naruto questions "Oi, Shika prove me wrong but what happens to your target happens to you right." Shikamaru eyes slightly widening said " Troublesome but I don't know what your talking about" Naruto charged " Yes you do"HE stopped he looked down to see his shadow bound.

" Kage Mane success. Give up Naruto my Kunai pouch is on my right side while yours is on the left I could kill you" Naruto just replied" Tsk Tsk Tsk I'm appalled you think so little of me. Raiton Rensarai." Both Naruto and Shikamaru both were electrocuted. Instead of two knocked out gennin to the surprise of many even Sakura Naruto stood up. "Sorry Shika but I'm to tough for that" Genma just sighed 'This kid just can't lose he could at least celebrate a little' " winner Naruto.

Just as Naruto was about to do his victory dance. Sasuke and Kakashi show up in a swirl of leaves back to back. Looking at Naruto Sasuke gets his I'm better than you look" move Dobe I've got a exam to win. Its time for the real ninja to compete." Naruto scowling " shut it Teme you've been disqualified so shut up I have fought 3 matches before you got here. You think your so great but you don't deserve to be here."

Sasuke pulls out a Kunai " Care to repeat that dobe" Kakashi trying to break it up

" Now, now Naruto Sasuke is here for his match could you please move. I need to speak with you anyway." Naruto not even looking replied "One I was leaving from my **third** match which you never saw. Two I told the emo got kicked out ask him pointing to Genma. Third don't presume to just show up and think you know everything Kakashi" Naruto smirked and walked away.

Sasuke went to follow but Kakashi puts a hand on his shoulder " are we to late." Genma nodded.

Sasuke was livid " what do you mean I was kicked out I'm the best fighter here there no way they would throw me out." Tick marks appeared on Genma's head " Kid your match was postponed twice so Hokage-sama booted you don't like it tough act like a ninja and be on time now leave before I kick you out of here. Kakashi Eye glaring at Genma turns to leave. When they notice that everyone is falling asleep. The village was being invaded. All shinobi sprang into action.

Gaara beginning to transform attacks Naruto " Feed me your blood " " Naruto-kun follow me we need to get away from the village" Naruto Nodding follows Hinata with Gaara in hot pursuit.

The village was in chaos, ninja fighting everywhere then the kage box exploded. Orochimaru thinking he has Sarutobi cornered has his Sound 5 put up a barrier. " Go have some fun" the Snake drawled. His five subordinates lept off to their own fights.

" well sensei its been awhile"

" who are you and why have you attacked us"

" I'm hurt you don't remember me kukuku"

" Orochimaru, you insolent"

" ah ah ah sensei watch your blood pressure. I'm still going to kill you. While Sarutobi is talking with his clone Orochimaru summons the other 3 hokages and plants kuna in their skulls. " So sensei how will you fare now. Sarutobi Turning sees Orochimaru backed by the three other Hokage.

Fury, insurmountable fury unleashed from Sarutobi " I will fix my mistake, I will show you why I'm the god of Shinobi" ripping of his robes to reveal his black battle armor. "Not without help you don't you fossil" Next to him appeared the Raikage and Tsuchikage in their battle gear.

Sarutobi shocked asks why. "Simple" responded the Raikage " this bastard has been killing off our ninja in this exam and I never really liked him. We still don't like the leaf that much but he has killed our ninja and inadvertently attacked us by blowing up the kage booth so I'm gonna help you kick his ass"

The sound 5 spreading out through the village broke off at the major intersection of the village " Good huntings" said Kidoumaru before he jumped off. " I hope you die you 6 armed fucktard"

" tayuya that isn't" Shut it just don't die" with that they all split. Sakon, Ukon and Kidoumaru all made their way to the goverment building only to realize they were caught in a genjutsu. Breaking it they stood infront of one Yuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma.

Jiroubu making his way to the residential area was suddenly kicked in the groin. " Dynamicu Entori " Screamed Guy as Jiroubu bounced off a roof onto the ground. "I shall enjoy crushing you feel my curse seal" Jiroubu then went into seals. Kabuto and Baki ran through the village to cordinate their forces form the outside when suddenly Baki was bitten by a black snake. "Oi, thats a Black Mamba your as good as dead. Ibiki cover me were going to kill this traitor." Ibiki smirked tightening his gloves " not until after we had some fun with him.

Tayuya walking to her hospital was putting anyone near her in genjutsu so they would run around into things. She felt a chakra signature and turned ti her right to see Kakashi with sharingan open staring at her. " Very nice, but you can't beat me" Tayuya annoyed responds "why is that"

" your genjutsus are weak. Some oto nin could never beat me. My sharingan lets me see through many things... very nice" Pointing to Tayuya who had a copy of Icha Icha Vol. 1 special edition in her pocket. However she thought he was talking about something else. " You bastard I'm gonna rip you balls off for peeking at me. Shin-e " Summonig her oni Kakashi had one thing to say " oh Shit"

Iruka twisting in midair launched kunai hitting a couple of oto nin in the neck. " Wow Iruka sensei show me that one" Konohamaru " sure Konohamru go with Momo-san alright. Ok come out now. In front of him stood Kimimaru who assumed a stance and the fight is on.

Naruto and Hinata made their way through the forest followed by Gaara. He and his sibling catch up. Naruto asks. "Why did you betray the leaf" Temari visibly upset says " we had no choice Suna was going to be destroyed if we didn't ."

"Hinata take the puppet guy I'll handle these two"

" hai Naruto-kun" She leaps at Kankurou and knocks him off the branch out of site. " Temari sty back no matter what he is strong and I want to fight him. Gaara lept to attack.

He fights Narto trading blow after blow. Gaara refuses to transform because Naruto has not. Gaara uses Suna shuriken to cut Naruto in the face. Naruto then proceeds to set Gaara's behind on fire and such antics continue until Naruto uses Katon Housenka Naraku. Gaara deflects it with Tanuki Yoroi. Naruto once again pulling out **Ryuujin no Kusarigai **uses every tactic he can. Gaara responds with Suna hijutsu: Suna yaiba. They clash, Naruto breaking through Gaara's armor stabs him. Naruto growing desperate with little charkra left uses the one jutsu said to never use on a person Haikiryo. He completly wiped Gaara's mind and shaped Gaar the way he thought Gaara would act if he had loving friends. He also implanted the idea to get him and Temari hoocked up to. In the process Naruto's eyes glow white and Gaara collapses. Temari rushes to his side. Naruto walks forword. Temari jumps up fear on her face.

" Naruto walks up to Temari " I'm not gonna hurt you. I understand your reasons somewhat. I'm not going to kill someone when they give up. Take your last remaining family and retreat. Hinata-chan killed the puppet user. Besides your to cute to kill." He kisses her cheek then leaves.Temari blushing over Naruto's words cried for her brother and she swore to not fail the only one she had left.

He finds hinata standing over Kankurou. He gently pulls her into a hug and says "don't think about to much let's go. We must make it to Sandaime Oji-san"

Ibiki and Anko were having a blast. Using several methods after double teaming Kabuto did many evel things. Anko even held him down while Ibiki fillet his arms. Sadly beleiving that he died of the pain left him. Kabuto then regenerated and left limping badly.

Guy stood over the dead form of his oponent with half of the homes destroyed he killed his opponent. " the flames of youth prevail. I may of had to use 6 gates but I still am victorious." then he passed out.

Iruka looked out and dodged one last kunai from Kimimaru. Kimimaru impaled Iruka on his sword. " he, I may die but the leaf shall live and if I don't kill you Naruto will. " Kimimaru smirked " like I could be" boom Iruka had stuck 10 explosion tags in his mouth and boom they both were no more.

Kakashi was not having a good day. First he pisses off one of his students to appease another. He hasn't seen Sakura in the last two months. Now he was getting his ass kicked by this oto nin because she thought he peeked at her clothes. Now he was experiencing Curse seal powered kicks to the groin. Until Tayuya smacked him with her flute. " Stupid perverted leaf nin. I should kill you but I must get back to Orochimaru." Leaving one hurt Kakashi behind. It wasn't his pride that he mourned no it was the potential loss of children in the future.

Kurenai stood over three bodies. One of her boyfriend Asume and over the two oto nin. She had watched as they all killed ech other. The two headed one had fused with Asume after he cut off Kidoumaru arms making him bleed to death. Asuma after hearing Sakon explain their abilities stabbed himself and before she realized it they were all dead. Her shaking knees giving out on her she held Asuma close to her and cried. Not only for herself but for Konoamaru for losing another member of his family. She wanted to find him. To take care of him since Asuma coudn't anymore. But first she needed to over come her grief and bury Asuma.

The Kage battle was a very odd one indeed. Three dead Hokages fighting the Current one and two opposing kages. The Sandaime though for all his strength was losing. The Yondaime wasn't giving him enough time to kill Orochimaru. Until the floor beneath Orochimrau exploded. In Jumped Hinata, Naruto and several anbu. " Oi, Oji-san we brought back up go finish oro-teme while we distract everyone else. Sarutobi began his Comencing of Darkness until he felt a kunai in his back. The yondaime using Hiraishin stabbed him. Deciding to forgo his pain he attacked.

Naruto, Hinata and the anbu faced down the Yondaime. They could see the battles of the others and how Orochimaru just got his arms sealed. Knowing that they attacked to give Sarutobi more time. Yondaime however wasted none, he used rasengan on Hinata knocking her out. Then Katon Karyuudan to kill all but one of the anbu. Then proceeded to kick Naruto around like a pinball.

" Retreat" Called orochimaru as he left the field. He had lost permanent use of his right arm. That new jutsu of Sarutobi made it so no matter what he did his arm would not respond. If he couldn't mold the correct charkra right his Kages would dissolve. And that they did. The Raikage and Tsuchikage slowly walked over and picked up Sarutobi. Naruto who was just knocked into the air fell about 40 meters and hit the roof with several broken bones. Waking Sarutobi up he ordered help all those and secure the village. Thank you Raikage-dono, Tsuchikage-dono" Smirking they said in monotone " your welcome you old bastard."

1 Week later

Naruto woke up feeling like crap. Opening his eyes he was blinded by white. He hated this place. He was here so many time he actually walked around blindfolded. He noticed Hinata in the bed next to him. He was blushing like mad at how cute she looked. Matter of fact he was thinking about girl a lot more often now. He wishes she were awake so they could talk. His wish was granted when Hinata turned to him and said "hello Naruto-kun" He smiled and greeted her back when the Sandaime in his wheelchair rolled in the door followed by the nurse.

Jutsu's I'm not translting any jutsu thats overused. if you don't know you were hit by a rock for 3 days

Suna hijutsu: Suna yaiba Suna secret technique Sand blade

Tanuki Yoroi Racoondog armor

I clame all rights to these right here

Haikiryo. displacement. warps the targets mind to the users wishes

Raiton Rensarai Lightning element chain lightning

Housenka no Naraku Phoenix of Hell ( Can be any color)

Naiya Souheki Twin diamond jewels covers user in a diamond hard armor A-rank

Katon Kukogouka Fire element Blackfire

Naiya Yougeki diamond assault launches daimond shards at target to impale them


	4. Calm

**

* * *

**

Last time on Repeating The Past

Naruto woke up feeling like crap. Opening his eyes he was blinded by white. He hated this place. He was here so many time he actually walked around blindfolded. He noticed Hinata in the bed next to him. He was blushing like mad at how cute she looked. Matter of fact he was thinking about girl a lot more often now. He wishes she were awake so they could talk. His wish was granted when Hinata turned to him and said "hello Naruto-kun" He smiled and greeted her back when the Sandaime in his wheelchair rolled in the door followed by the nurse.

Chapter 4

" AH Naruto and Hinata it is good to see you are both awake and in good health. Unfortunately I have to call a council meeting and you to need to attend. Your encounter with Gaara of the desert is most disturbing to hear. We truthfully need to hear it from the horses mouth so to speak. Also Naruto this concerns your new jutsu and Sasuke. Please follow me. "So the group along with a nurse left.

At the council chambers the room was abuzz with noise of the various members. Then shinobi council sat higher in the rows than the civilians one. There were twenty ninja clans in Konoha. Only the top nine were the considered the strongest. This included the Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Maeda, Uchiha and the Toyotomi. The 21st seat went to the Kazamaclan heir but one has yet to be found. The civilian council was made of twenty village elders, the top five merchants, Danzo, Mrs HarunoSuperintendent of all Civilian schools and one for the representative of fire countries farmers. As Sarutobi wheeled himself to his desk, Popping a wheely out of sheer need to show off he called this meeting to start.

" Now Naruto and Hinata we have already received reports of your fight with Gaara. We just need to confirm some details. Now in your encounter with Gaara did you not defeat him"

Naruto nodded " Did Hinata defeat and kill the enemy ninja Kankurou "

Another nod. The questions from the council went on like that for an hour. Hinata was quite annoyed at the questions so she stutters out" Are we done yet" Only for the shinobi council to smirk. " Sarutobi smiled " Yes you may leave however Naruto you must stay. Now Naruto in the chunin exams you were seen with the **Ryuujin no Kusarigai**could you please show the council" Naruto did . When Mrs. Haruno asked a ANBU to take the weapon in Naruto jerked back and pointed the blade towards her.

" Don't even think about it. This weapon is rightfully mine and I am not handing it over to you. You may be council members but I don't trust any of you."

One member stood " Boy we are of the council we need to examine the blade to see if it is authentic. If we determine so and you have been deemed strong enough you will get the blade back. " Sarutobi cleared his throat. " Now this is just a friendly meeting By law the Weapons or any other information Naruto has found belong to him as decreed by the Shodaime Hokage's rule of finders keepers losers weepers." At this point everyone turned to look at the aged shinobi. " I do not lie check for yourself. In the Konoha law book which hasn't changed since the time of the Shodaime clearly said on page 215 : in the case of discovery of items with no owner or items belonging to a deceased person/s with no familiar contact finders keepers losers weepers.

" Now Naruto for the sake of honesty we can not force you to reveal the jutsu you learned but if you are willing to at least inform us of what you know"

Naruto thought it over for a minute. " Ok, I have the jutsu and historical scrolls of Entaigakure, Nijigakure ( which several members shivered remembering how powerful that village was) and the Scroll of Kagerougakure. I know some of the jutsu from each village as for the sake of cooperation I will demonstrate three of my choosing." Council upset agreed.

Naruto walked to the center of the room and created three clones." Ok this jutsu is from Kagerou. " running through three seals he shouted "Monooto Dese" Only the Inuzuka matriarch heard the noise. It was so low it caused her to howl in pain. When one of the clones head exploded causing it to go puff. " this jutsu creates a supersonic low pitch wave capable of liquefying all organic matter in its path. Next is one from Niji " Naruto's eyes glowed green and the light in the room faded. Every soul in the room felt and experienced the worst fears and nightmares repeatedly in full detail. When Naruto finished this move the council demanded what he did. " Easy what I had you do is live and truly experience your worst fears and nightmares. It is described as what some move called Tsukiyomi is based off of. Seeing as with my chakra capacity I could keep you all in their indefinitely. "

Danzo smiled " while that is quite impressive Naruto-san how would you like to " Sarutobi frowned " The answer is no Danzo and thats final" When Aburame Shibi stood all looked to him. " Uzumaki-san logically you must be quite strong in order to pull off these jutsu. Why is it such a problem for you to not share some of these skills with your fellow ninja."

Naruto looked to Shibi " Fine I'll tell you. Quite frankly this council disgusts me". Before the yells of outrage occurred he raised his hand. " As I was saying. I know that almost all of you hold the utmost contempt of me. I know that all of you probably hate for something out of my control. I even know exactly which present members havemade my life hell. So given these facts why would I be inclined to give you anything that you will eventually use against me. Don't say that any of you tried to help me because in Oji-san records there have been at _least _12 people from every clan that have attacked me. You may hide behind the 'please give' out jutsu for the good of the village but it will not work. Maybe if you hadn't attacked Entai you would have some of these jutsu" Causing the council to gasp, Hiashi rising from his seat. " How much do you know "

" everything" The council started sweating if this info came out the leaf's reputation will be ruined. " Sarutobi still smiling in his wheelchair smoking called Naruto attention.

Well Naruto you've made your point . Now our last order of business is in concern of you teammate Uchiha Sasuke". Naruto blinked " What about him. " this time Nara Shikaku stood as head of our ninja review and etiquette board he has been charged of dereliction of duty and reckless endangerment of fellow leaf nins. He went around the whole battle with sound and did no fighting, even going so far as to copy others jutsu in the fighting. Even as skilled as he is there is no way he could come out of that battle unfazed and clean. What we need from you is a statement of his interactions on team 7 and his overall attitude. "

Naruto sat down. He began in an annoyed tone. " From my interactions with Sasuke I would have to say he is an arrogant, selfish person. He was and continues to be very cold and uncaring to others.He has never shown much cooperation when on missions or in team assignments. He is obsessed with power and growing stronger. That is all he cares about. "Hiashi once again spoke " While your testimony is appreciated what proof do you have"

Blinking with that 'are you really asking me that question look'

" Well the fact that I'm here right now is proof. Also just take a look at his track record. He acts as if his last name grants him the carpet treatment. I will not become another casualty of society or a victim of conformity with allowing him to act as if he owns the place like the villagers do. Also take note of the recent chunin exams. Not only was he a good hour late but even went on about being the best fighter and there is no way he could be disqualified. When he knew that such actions would be frowned upon. this village has practically worshiped him for his bloodline. It is truly sad." Nodding the Sandaime announced that he will be punished by full force of the law his license will be suspended for three months and he will be fined. We cannot allow our ninja to act in such a way. Naruto you are dismissed until further notice"

* * *

Naruto left the council confused. ' how the hell did Sasuke get into all this trouble. Who would have ratted him out anyway? Well I guess this is kind of a blessing now I will have three months to train. He stopped when two people jumped in front of him. One was his sensei, Kakashi the other was a tall white haired man in old robes and Kabuki style sandals. Turning to Kakashi before he could speak Kakashi raised his hand. " Look Naruto we need to talk"

* * *

1 Week later.

Hyuuga council chambers

Hiashi walked into the council chambers. "Hiashi why have you called this council meeting when the village is in such a state. We need to be out their this is our chance to rise even higher in the village." Hiashi sitting down replied. " esteemed council of Elders for years the 15 of us have had many successes in the village and under my leadership we have continued to grow stronger in the village. We have thrived in the village. But now it is time for a new course of action. We must start expanding our power base. As you have recently seen with the case of Uzumaki Naruto." To this many in the council muttered angrily amongst themselves. "The council has never supported that.. boy what purpose do you have to bring this up" The oldest member of the council wheezed out.

" Simple, What I propose is to either marriage or have him join the clan. He is quickly gaining support in the village. He has also acquired the jutsu scrolls of several villages thought lost to the ravages of time. If we could get Naruto to join the clan then not only would we have the jutsu but maybe a controllable demon. If worse comes to worse we could always execute him after we have taken his jutsu." Once the oldest member wheezed.

" Hiashi what you propose is a very dangerous gamble. I understand your reasoning but I fail to see how we are able to accomplish this?" Hiashi twitched in annoyance ' these old bastards can't just go along can they.' "Simple I will have Hanabi bring him into the clan. That Uzumaki boy values his precious people. Either Hanabi will seduce him into joining the clan or we will have her trick him into joining the clan. That way once he is in, he will have no choice but to follow our laws."

" By a vote, we the council of the Hyuuga will vote and determine if we shall follow this course."

All members stood one by one and said their position. "By a vote of nine to six we vote in favor of Hiashi's plan. Hiashi have you already informed Hanabi of her role. " Hiashinodded " She is aware, Besides no man can resist a Hyuuga women. Hinata is useless and I doubt we could trust her with this. I have great confidence that Hanabi will be able to do the job. She is only 12 and entering that stage in life in a year or two Uzumaki won't be able to resist her beauty. I will go give Hanabi the details of her job."

* * *

Time skip 2 months.

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat. He had been busy over the past couple of months. He looked around and spotted the necklace of Tsunade. That was actually an S-rank mission and the sage Jiraiya had even got him the bounty money for Kabuto's head.. He then remembered coming back into the village. All the girls kept staring at him. It was like he was Sasuke! Even one of the girls from the academy, Ami even came up to him acting all sweet. At first he couldn't figure out why but then it hit him. The chunin exams!, he was promoted for his efforts in the fighting and his show had really increased Konoha's business. Tsunade had given him the title " Ueki no Ikusei" His new headband was a pure black one with red and orange stripes winding through the cloth. It looked almost as if the colors would blend at any moment. On the metal band was the kanji that said "life" . His rank was higher than chunin but lower than a jonin. Looking at his calender he smiled today was the day he was to meet with team 7 he wondered how did they do over the last couple of months.

* * *

Training grounds.

Naruto arrived for the shock of his life Kakashi was there and he did not look happy. Sasuke was sitting there with a confident smirk on his face looking directly at Naruto. Sakura well she changed. She had cut her hair short but wore, Well a blue and black body suit that clung to her curves. A black and silver brassier over top of that. The body suit had pieces cut out of it. One piece over her stomach showing of her abs and on the small of her back. She also wore dark blue almost black shorts. (Think Blue and black cover for Kunoichi the game except the suit is cut off at the thighs) To Naruto he wondered if they could even be called shorts. Despite her change he was wondering why Sakura looked so upset. She seemed to take several glances at Sasuke, then Kakashi and frown.

Kakashi was still reading his book. Oblivious to the world. When Naruto made his presence known three things happened. Sasuke glared. Sakura smiled and looked happy to see him and Kakashi said nothing and turned a page. After a few greetings all done by Naruto Kakashi spoke to the three gennin.

" Alright, I know it has been awhile since we have been together. There are things that need to be said and that we need to become a team again. Thats why starting now unless otherwise we will be spending a lot of time together. So I propose we each say what is on our mind and hope to mend the tension between you three. We only have a year before Naruto is sent off to Iwa for our ninja exchange with Iwa and Kumo. And before you say anything NarutoI was told to tell you just now. You and five other gennin and one jonin will be sent to Iwa for a year and then to Kumo for a year. The other four gennin have not been chosen. Since the attack we have tried patching up our relationships with those two villages. Now is a perfect chance. Orochimaru seems to be trying to gather all the smaller villages into a centralized power. Right now he has an alliance with several small nations, that could be pointed at any major power except Kiri and Suna. We are still neutral to them but we never know if Suna will pull another stunt like that. So this is our last chance to be a team." "Why does that dobe get to go the other villages. I'm obviously the better ninja and much more skilled you said so yourself. Why does the dobe get the chance to go to different places and the chance of learning some powerful jutsus. "

Naruto snorted " I'm not an ass unlike you furu tsuke-ki. I made a really good impression and maybe because I know some of their shinobi on a friendly level. Besides all you would do is copy a whole bunch of the jutsu there and I'm sure they don't want that."

Pointing to Sasuke, " you go first" he sat down infront of all of them and opened his book. Sasuke began in an annoyed tone. " I don't like either of you. You the dobe who is always holding me back. And the useless fan girl over their. Your about as useless as the dobe. Stay out of my way or else. " Naruto then proceeded to flip him off.

"Sakura your up"

She looked down and at first whispered until she spoke at regular volume. " My name is Sakura. I am no longer a fangirl and I have truly realized what it takes to be a Kunoichi. Sasuke I used to like you. I used to chase after you and never see what I had infront of me. Not until I saw you after the preliminaries did I change. I saw who you truly are and I can't help but be ashamed that I liked you. You had no right to insult me and hit me for caring about you. i only asked if you needed help and you go off on me after kicking me in the face. I have gotten actually training now ( glaring at both Sasuke and Kakashi) and I will not be a pushover. Sasuke I'm the one who told the council about your cowardice during the invasion. I had even made my first kill. I was told to stick with you by Kurenai-sensei and as I followed you for a good ten minutes you showed me how much of a coward you are."

During Sakura's tirade All the while Naruto was confused. Yes, he thought that Sakura was hot but he had no clue what Sasuke did to piss her off. He looked back and forth between them and Sasuke's only reaction was to scowl at every insult Sakura said. ' Finally he gets yelled at instead of me. At least I haven't been hit yet. ' Only to not realized that subconsciously he still had a chance, maybe since Sakura has seemed to change that he still stood a chance. However he was brought out of his musing when Sakura turned to him. " Yes Sakura-chan"

She smiled ' Maybe he has forgiven me? or at least I can be friendly with him now. I don't want two teammates that don't talk to me even if for one of them I deserve it. I can't stand being alone like I was all those years ago. Hopefully I can get another chance with Naruto he looks cute in his new outfit.'

" Naruto, I know I haven't been the best friend to you and I apologize. I was being selfish to think that I could go after Sasuke like that and ignore all the things you did for me. I don't know if you still like me but I would like to at least start over with you. I always wanted friends and since you, Ino and this team is all I have I won't lose them now..."

Kakashi sat back and looked at his team. He was proud of Sakura for how strong and determined she had become. He was still quite disappointed in Sasuke in his behavior just now. He knew he had a lot of making up to do. He was ashamed of how he had treated Naruto, he had a lot of work ahead. He cursed inside. ' Arggh, I have to train them seriously now. I still have to train Sasuke he has to be ready for his life goal and to deal with Orochimaru. I can't just get others to train my team anymore. Since the invasion all Jonins and Chunins either have teams or are on missions. I need to figure out a way to help my team without causing more damage than I already did. Why did I become a sensei again... Damn you Sandaime!'

" Naruto make it short"

" yeah yea. At first I thought that this would be a great team. I was slightly bitter at everyone's actions before hand. I was angry at you Sakura because no matter what I couldn't be your friend but that is not a problem now. I don't know where to start with you Sasuke. You are a pompous ass and truly selfish. I will try to work with you but as soon as you go out of your way to insult me or Sakura-chan or continue to be a jerk I will kick your ass to Kumo and back. I also have no intention of letting you steal my or Sakura's jutsu at all. If you even try that with me I will kick your ass so bad that you will beg me to stop then I will tie you up and leave you for rabidness fangirls got me, good. (Causing Sasuke to unconsciously shiver) Kakashi… you already know."

Closing said book Kakashi eye smiled.

" So now that we have got that off our chests it is time for our mission. We have a double escort mission and from there we go pick up a client from Houseki no Kuni. This trip will be for about three months so pack well."

" Were are bringing the client Sensei"

To Kiri but the first client will need us in Nami no kuni so we will spend a month and a half there. Then head to Kiri to escort there ambassador back home. Houseki no kuni is just south of Kiri and Mizu no kuni so the trip should be easy."

Monooto Dese: Sound of Death

Ueki no Ikusei: (Nurturer of the plants)

furu tsuke-ki ( fruit cake)

Houseki no Kuni ( Gem country)

Nami no kuni ( Wave )


End file.
